Viajeros de Hyrule
by Raziel Raskolnikov
Summary: Esta historia tratara de narrar el viaje de un grupo de aventureros un tanto singular por la tierra de Hyrule 45 años después de la derrota del héroe a manos de Ganon, en lo que al principio parece un viaje motivado solo por el deseo de aventura, que en poco tiempo se volverá algo mas grande, en lo que estará mucho en juego, desde sus vidas, hasta el propio destino de Hyrule
1. Capítulo 1

CAPITULO 1

La mañana era fría en Necluda oriental, un gélido viento soplaba desde la lejana montaña Lanayru y el sol estaba completamente oculto por nubes oscuras, las cuales amenazaban con llover. Por el camino que recorría la zona andaban dos jinetes. No era el mejor momento para viajar por la llanura, y ellos lo sabían perfectamente, pero no tenían otra opción, debían cobrar un trabajo que ellos habían realizado la noche pasada, y realmente necesitaban las rupias.

Cabalgaban a un ritmo lento, callados a través de la verde extensión que los rodeaba, mientras contemplaban su alrededor.

Se detuvieron cerca del pantano de Kokun, justo al lado de uno de sus múltiples pequeños lagos, descabalgaron, y fueron a llenar sus odres, aún sin decir una sola palabra. Fue Okham el que rompió el silencio:

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos quedarnos en el rancho hoy después de cobrar, ¿Tal vez comprar comida? Ya estoy harto de comer hongos.

Adim volteo a ver a su amigo, divertido, y le respondió:

\- ¿En serio? Creí que entre todos los Sheikah, tú amabas los hongos

\- Asados si- Le replicó, mientras tomaba un poco de agua -pero tiene días que no como uno así.

Adim contempló la idea, al fin al cabo era cierto, habían comido crudo desde hacía ya 3 días, y su estómago se lo hacía saber en ocasiones.

\- Sería una buena idea, si no tuviéramos que cocinar- se acercó a su caballo y abrió la alforja que traía en un costado, y, después de examinarla, le dijo: -tenemos 5 manzanas, 8 hongos perenes y 3 de Hyrule, una halita y... una trufa centenaria.

-Creo que bastará, supongo que podremos usar la cacerola y tal vez no sea necesario comprar comida, pero también podríamos cazar algo ¿no?

-También extrañas la carne ¿verdad?

Okham solo sonrió, y preparo su arco por si veía una garza en el camino.

Arribaron al rancho de los picos gemelos en menos de una hora, no habían tenido suerte respecto a la caza, pero al menos, y para su alegría, vieron como no había cambiado en nada el lugar. El viejo edificio de madera aún conservaba su enorme adorno: una cabeza de caballo hecha con madera y juncos, adornada con telas de diversos colores, el cual permitía que se viera desde la lejanía, como un símbolo del descanso que era posible encontrar ahí, al menos para los caballos.

Cuando descabalgaron una jovencita se les acerco sonriendo, y les dio la bienvenida:

\- ¡Bienvenidos al rancho! Por favor, entren y siéntense a gusto, yo cuidare de sus caballos

Adim vio a detalle el rostro de la joven: hyliana de tez morena, cejas pobladas y ojos redondos, él sabía dónde había visto un rostro similar

\- Eres Nila ¿Cierto?

La joven lo vio un poco sorprendida, pero aun así asintió.

Okham no le había prestado atención hasta que su amigo dijo su nombre, también la vio a detalle y se dio cuenta de quién era:

\- Te pareces mucho a tu padre, dime, ¿Jeroh aún es el encargado verdad?

Ella asintió y les pregunto:

-¿Los conozco?

\- Si, hace tres años pasamos por aquí, tendrías unos diez años

Ella sonrió, recordándolos:

\- ¡Son los 2 viajeros que ayudaron a mi padre con esos molestos moblins! Estoy segura que se alegrará de verlos

Jeroh estaba sentado en el recibidor del rancho, se encontraba completando (aburrido) algunas cuentas respecto a los gastos del rancho cuando vio entrando a dos personas, las cuales no había visto en mucho tiempo: Un sheikah con un traje de sigilo, y un hyliano con una armadura vieja. Los recibió como lo había hecho en el pasado: con una sonrisa y un rumor.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Bendita sea Hylia que me permite verlos nuevamente! ¿Que los trae por aquí, después de tantos años?

\- Lo sabes bien- Le respondió Adim -Rupias, descanso e información-

\- ¡Y yo que creía que era para disfrutar de mi charla! Encontrarás todo eso aquí, hablando de rupias- Les dijo mientras volteaba a ver a un viajero sentado en una mesa vieja apostada al fondo- escuché que el sujeto que está sentado en la mesa de ahí atrás está buscando a alguien que limpie un campamento de Bokoblins al oeste de aquí, prometía una muy buena rec...

\- Lo sabemos- lo interrumpió Okham -ya nos contrató ayer para hacerlo cuando nos encontramos en la muralla de Hatelia -

-Y me imagino que como son ustedes, ya los mataron ¿No?

\- Nos conoces bastante bien- le respondió Adim, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Vaya que sí.

\- Cómo sea- Le replicó Adim -¿Conoces alguna información o rumor que nos sea útil?

\- Tienes la fortuna de que así sea, el grupo de viajeros que ves ahí sentado, me ha dicho que se encontraron con un Talus cerca de la falda noroeste del pico norte.

\- ¿Cómo demonios sobrevivieron?

\- Me dijeron que originalmente eran un grupo de 7, al rancho llegaron 4, 3 se quedaron para distraer al infeliz para permitir que los demás huyeran

Okham se compadeció de los difuntos:

-Que Hylia se apiade de sus almas, murieron con honor y valentía

Jeroh solo asintió, y Adim le volvió a preguntar:

-¿Esa es toda la información que tienes? -

\- No, también hay rumores de que Naydra ha desaparecido, dicen que la última vez que lo vieron fue hace 1 mes, cerca del monte Lanayru-

\- Escuchamos eso en Hatelia, ¿Algo más?

\- Si, se han visto varios guardianes en la región de Farone ¿No tienen planeado viajar por ahí verdad?

\- No, gracias por la información Jeroh, respecto a las camas, ¿Tienes algunas libres?

\- Las suficientes, las dos en medio al fondo son suyas, son blandas, y. no se preocupen por el pago, se las dejaré en 30 rupias ¡Pero solo en esta ocasión!- rio mientras dijo eso - al fin y al cabo no siempre tengo a un guerrero y a un caballero por aquí...

Ambos se sentaron por un momento en sus respectivas camas, aún no se acostumbraban del todo a cabalgar (generalmente caminaban) y aun dolía un poco el tener que hacerlo, por lo que agradecieron algo blando en que descansar por un momento, y aprovecharon para limpiar sus armas y armaduras, sin tener que estar presionados por cualquier motivo. Okham la tenía fácil, su traje estaba diseñado para no ensuciarse, y casi nunca usaba su espada, siempre prefería usar su viejo arco de vigilante, más no por ello no limpio ambas; todo lo contrario le pasaba a Adim, su armadura Hyliana estaba compuesta de varias placas de acero, un peto completo, grebas reforzadas y una vieja tela insignia, la cual aún llevaba pintadas el viejo símbolo de armas de la antigua casa real de Hyrule, su espada y escudo eran las que correspondían a un caballero Hyliano; el caballero en cuestión había sido su abuelo, el cual había sido dueño de todo ese equipo, el cual nunca uso, pues lo tenía de reserva en caso de que el que usaba originalmente se dañará.

Adim limpiaba con dedicación su espada, le sacaba filo y la pulía, Okham se dio cuenta que estaba molestó, y decidió preguntarle por qué, aunque sospechaba el motivo.

\- ¿Te molesto que te llamara caballero verdad?

Adim siguió limpiando su espada pero le contesto: Si

Okham suspiró, sabía cómo era y reaccionaba su amigo respecto a ese tema, por lo que trato de apoyarlo

\- No deberías tomarlo como un insulto, de hecho es obvio que fue un halago

\- Lo sé- le dijo mientras dejaba su espada aún lado y tomaba su escudo-y sé que es inmaduro que me enoje, pero me molesta que crean que soy uno, o trato de ser uno, todos ellos murieron hace más de 40 años, y yo no pienso ser miembro de un grupo de muertos.

Okham vio la mentira en los ojos de su amigo, pero prefirió dejar el asunto, y concentrarse en contar las rupias con las que contaban: 12 verdes, 7 Azules, 3 rojas y una morada, la cual había sido su adelanto por el "trabajo" que ya habían realizado, las contó rápidamente y le dio un total de 157 rupias, sonrió, tomó una roja y dos azules, guardo el resto y fue directo a pagarle a Jeroh las camas, y finalmente se dirigieron ambos a la mesa del fondo.

-¿Entonces mataron a todos los Bokoblins que se encontraban en el campamento? Les pregunto su contratista, un hyliano de tez pálida y cabello corto y castaño -Realmente sorprendente, siempre y cuando sea verdad, ¿Tienen pruebas?-

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un saco que puso Okham sobre la mesa, el cual contenía varios dientes y cuernos de Bokoblin.

\- Aquí está la prueba, si no nos crees, ve por tu cuenta y compruébalo-

El hombre sonrió y en tono divertido le respondió:

\- No hace falta Okham- este se sorprendió, pero recordó que le habían dicho sus nombres cuando lo encontraron el día anterior- Cada una de esas pequeñas pestes solo suelta uno o dos de estos al morir antes de hacerse humo, Bien, en verdad se han ganado esto-

Metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una rupia plateada y una morada, ambos amigos sonrieron al verlas, y Okham las tomo para guardarla con las demás rupias.

\- ¿Saben? Prosiguió el Hyliano - cuando les encomendé está misión, y les di el adelanto, esperaba realmente que simplemente se fueran y que nunca la realizarían...

\- Seamos sinceros- lo interrumpió Adim -Es una idiotez pedirle a alguien que encontraste en el camino que realice un trabajo, y encima le des 50 rupias de adelanto, no solo tuviste suerte de que lo hiciéramos, tuviste suerte de que no fuéramos asaltantes.

\- ¿Terminaste?- le pregunto el Hyliano - Si es así déjame terminar si no te importa, me gusta dar halagos: No solo lo hicieron. Si no que además lo realizaron en la misma noche en que se las pedí, eso habla bien de ustedes, y me gustaría en un futuro hacer negocios con ustedes-

\- Mientras no sea matar o robarle a alguien siempre aceptaremos-

\- ¿Quién lo diría?, ¡Hasta tienen honor!, En verdad será un placer volver a "trabajar" con ustedes algún día, por cierto, mi nombre es Xein, a su servicio.

\- ¿De qué otros trabajos estás hablando? Le pregunto Okham

-Del mismo tipo del que acaban de realizar, alguien debe de limpiar toda la basura que ronda por Hyrule, y alguien debe de pagar por esos servicios, y yo tengo el honor de ser ese último-

\- Que poético- suspiró Adim - Entonces, ¿Tienes otro trabajo para nosotros?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Me he enterado de otro campamento de Bokoblins, justo en las faldas de los pilares de Narisha, al sur de la aldea Kakariko.

Okham volteo a ver a Adim y le dirigió una mirada, la cual mostraba preocupación, Xein no pasó eso por alto, arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

-¿Les interesa?

Adim volteo a ver a su amigo, el cual solo asintió.

\- Si, lo tomamos

\- Excelente, les daré su adelanto- les dijo mientras sacaba una rupia morada, la cual Okham tomo- y los esperaré en la posada de la aldea, espero no me dejen mucho tiempo esperando.

Apenas había terminado de decir esto, Xein se levantó, tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la entrada (y salida) del rancho, volteo una vez más, y les dijo adiós.

Okham lo continúo observándolo hasta que monto en su burro y dejo el rancho, entonces le pregunto a su amigo:

\- ¿Crees que planea algo?

-No lo sé- le contesto Adim encogiéndose de hombros - Todos saben que los desgraciados vuelven a la vida cada luna carmesí, y aun así el paga para que los matemos, en mi opinión, continuemos haciéndolo, mientras tenga las rupias para pagarnos, no es nuestra culpa que el sujeto sea rico y este loco

\- ¿Y si algún día nos pide matar un guardián o un Lynel?

\- Entonces que se quede con sus rupias- le dijo sonriendo- Somos valientes, no estúpidos

Okham solo rio, y ambos salieron del edificio, uno con la intención de cocinar, otro, con la intención de cazar.

\- ¿Deberíamos regresar a Kakariko mañana? Preguntó Okham justo en la entrada

-Supongo que si- riendo, Adim le dijo: -Aunque aún quisiera vivir un poco más antes de que ella nos asesine, de nada sirve atrasarlo un poco más.

-Supongo que tienes razón, además, extraño nuestro hogar, 5 años no pasan en vano, bien vale la pena arriesgarse ¿No crees?


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Cuando se aproxima la lluvia, múltiples insectos suelen salir, ya sea por qué prefieren ese clima o tal vez solo es un impulso más, la verdad el motivo no importaba, lo que importaba es que eso era conocimiento común, tanto para hombres como animales. La garza no era una excepción, y por ello estaba picoteando el suelo, buscando una larva de insecto o una semilla que valiera la pena comer. Tan concentrada estaba en su pequeña labor, que no prestaba atención a su alrededor, grave error, si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez se habría dado cuenta del cazador que le apuntaba desde lejos, con una flecha a su pecho.

La flecha voló, y se clavó con fuerza en su pecho, traspasando plumas, músculos y órganos, matándola al instante. Okham se acercó, agradeció a Hylia, saco la flecha de un fuerte y firme tirón para evitar romperla y la tierra se llenó de sangre que broto de la herida mientras el desenfundaba un cuchillo.

Mientras eso pasaba, Adim se encontraba sentado al lado de la cacerola comunitaria con la que contaba el rancho, preparando los ingredientes de lo que sería su primera comida caliente en varios días, con ayuda de un cuchillo (propiedad de Okham), corto 3 manzanas en gajos y 5 hongos en rodajas, sentía que no sería suficiente, así que espero con ansias que su amigo lograra cazar algo, al menos antes de que lloviera; mientras esperaba, se dedicó a contemplar todo lo que tenía en frente de el: los picos gemelos se elevaban frente a él, como un magnífico testamento de la vitalidad y naturaleza con las que aún contaba -y contaría- Hyrule, debajo de estas, en un pequeño lago rodeado de múltiples espinas, se encontraba un santuario, la antigua y muerta estructura solo servía como recordatorio y legado de una época que transcurrió milenios atrás, una época en la cual los héroes y las princesas aún defendían la tierra, y la magia y la tecnología ancestral eran algo tan común como respirar.

Adim no envidiaba del todo esa época, sabía que la mitad de lo que se solía decir sobre tiempos pasados eran mitos o leyendas exageradas por la misma gente que las contaba, aunque existían relatos muy antiguos que él amaba cuando era más joven, como el del héroe que viajó en el tiempo con un instrumento, aquel sobre el campeón del crepúsculo, o hasta el del niño que surco los mares, alcanzando su destino. Fueran verdad o fantasía, no importaba, ya solo eran historias interesantes, pero historias al final. Claro, que otros relatos eran ciertos, como el de las bestias divinas, o el gran enemigo de Hyrule: Ganon, pero ni esas lo preocupaban, eso ya sería responsabilidad del próximo héroe, el cual, afortunadamente, no era él.

Continuo pensando sobre eso hasta que vio acercarse a Okham, el cual cargaba una ligera bolsa de tela, no necesitaba preguntar qué contenía, ya lo sabía bastante bien.

Este abrió la bolsa cuando llegó junto a su amigo y sacó su contenido para ofrecérselo: 2 piernas y una pechuga de ave, las tres piezas perfectamente desplumadas y limpias

\- Gracias- le dijo a Okham- dime, ¿La quieres separada o junto con lo demás?

\- Cocina todo junto, le da mejor sabor

Adim prendió con un pedernal la fogata que servía para calentar la cacerola, le coloco un poco de agua a esta última, y colocó los ingredientes junto con su última halita, y mientras los movía constantemente para evitar que se quemarán, espero a que estos se cocieran, mientras su amigo tarareaba una vieja canción que solía cantar su madre cuando cocinaba.

\- Si tuviéramos especies goron esto sabría mejor-

\- Si, pero nunca quisiste viajar a su ciudad-

Adim sabía que era cierto, y al poco tiempo se dio cuenta qué realmente no las necesitaban, la comida ya estaba hecha, y el aroma que desprendía era bastante delicioso, la repartió en dos platos que les prestó Jeroh, y comenzaron a comer, disfrutando el no tener que comer ese día algo frío o crudo

\- Dime - pregunto Okham mientras masticaba una rodaja de hongo -Cuando volvamos a la aldea, ¿Qué es lo primero que vas a hacer?

-Supongo que visitar a mi padre, hacerle saber que no he muerto como el predijo- le dijo con una mueca divertida -¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Ir directo a dormir en mi cama, amo dormir en pasto, pero créeme que se extraña hacerlo en un colchón

\- ¿Crees que tú madre o tu hermana te van a dejar hacerlo y ya?

\- Supongo que no, aunque solo tengo que preocuparme de mi madre, tú eres el que debería preocuparse por Khyra, ya lo dijiste, ella te va a asesinar- le contesto riendo

Adim solo se ruborizó, lo que causó que Okham riera aún más.

\- No, dije que NOS asesinaría, además...

\- No te esfuerces, solo quiero molestarte, por cierto, ten, lo estuve guardando desde que viajamos por Akkala, dáselo a tu padre cuando regresemos, recuerdo que le gustaban.

Okham extendió hacia él un ópalo, Adim lo tomo con un gesto de duda y le dio gracias.

\- ¿Tienes algo para tu familia?

\- Sí, un topacio para mi padre, un rubí para mi madre y otro ópalo para Khyra.

\- ¿y de dónde sacaste todas esas gemas? Solo una vez nos dedicamos a la minería, y lo único que conseguimos fueron trozos de ámbar.

\- ¿Recuerdas esa vez que nos detuvimos cerca del cabo Linebeck?

\- ¿Fue hace 7 meses no?, recuerdo que un par de lizalfos trato de matarnos- le contesto con una mueca- ¿Por qué?

\- veras, cuando me acerqué a la costa para ver si podía pescar un pez, vi un pequeño brillo en la arena, me acerqué, y vi que era un topacio, empecé a cavar con las manos, creyendo que tal vez ahí enterrado habría más, y así fue, encontré un morral que tenía adentro unas pocas gemas más y un collar.

\- ¿Que collar?

\- Un collar zora, hecho de plata y representando su símbolo.

\- ¿Entonces crees que el morral era de un zora?

\- Lo dudo, el morral era hyliano, no hay duda, tal vez fuera de un mercader que comerciaba con ellos.

-tal vez.

Ambos continuaron platicando, un poco de su hogar, un poco de los recuerdos de sus aventuras hasta ese momento: 5 largos años recorriendo gran parte de Hyrule, desde las cumbres nevadas de Hebra hasta el sofocante desierto Gerudo, claro, que, ni en todo ese tiempo, lograron recorrer todas las regiones, en ocasiones, el riesgo era demasiado elevado como para intentarlo, en algunas ocasiones solo sobrevivieron de puro milagro.

Hubieran continuado así por un buen tiempo, si no fuera por que comenzó a llover, primero fue calmado, casi melodioso, pero en menos de 10 minutos se convirtió en un aguacero que aparentemente no terminaría en todo el día, lo que causó que todos entrarán al rancho, cualquiera sabía que no valía la pena arriesgarse a una enfermedad cuando se tiene un techo que cobije.

El rancho no estaba muy concurrido ese día, Tan solo había 4 personas del grupo que menciono Jeroh (2 mujeres, un niño pequeño y un joven de no más de 15 años) y ellos mismos. En el rostro de los otros viajeros se veía aún la pena y el cansancio, no era fácil perder a alguien, por lo que no se acercaron a ellos, prefirieron matar el tiempo platicando con Jeroh y su hija; fue una tarde entretenida, el encargado aún conservaba todo su sentido del humor, y para su grata sorpresa, aparentemente cuando no estaba trabajando, Nila también lo había heredado.

Cuando llegó la noche, cada uno se dirigió a su cama, el día siguiente se marcharían apenas hubiera un pequeño rayo de luz, una parte por costumbre, otra por ansiedad.

Las camas eran en verdad suaves, aunque esto les resultó extraño, ya estaban acostumbrados a la dureza de los caminos y las camas baratas, Okham solo dijo algo antes de dormirse

\- ¿Sabes? Hoy no tenemos que hacer guardia, así que disfrútalo

Adim solo sonrió, y se preparó para dormir, esperaba no tener que soñar con nada ese día, solo quería dormir, sin preocuparse con algo tan inútil.

Vaya que se equivocó

Soñó luz, mucha luz, extremadamente brillante y de cierta manera, cálida, y una suave voz que constantemente decía su nombre, con pequeñas pausas, pero sin parar.

Adim se despertó exaltado y sudando, aun escuchando esa voz misteriosa, miro preocupado a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que aún se encontraba en el rancho, y que a lo mucho apenas había pasado una hora. Suspiro, y volvió a intentar dormir, sin darse cuenta que su amigo también estaba despierto, igual de preocupado y exaltado que él.

Okham fue el primero en volver a despertarse, pensando en su sueño, preguntándose qué significaba, poco importaba, al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser un sueño para él, así que se vistió rápidamente, se colocó su carcaj y su espada enfundada en la espalda, y fue directo a sacudir a Adim para que se levantara.

\- ¿Sabes qué hora es? Preguntó Adim con un bostezo mientras se vestía, colocándose las diversas piezas de su armadura

\- Posiblemente las 6 y fracción, apenas comienza a haber luz de sol.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar algo antes de irnos? ¿O prefieres hacerlo hasta que lleguemos a la aldea?

\- creo que esperaré, no quiero vomitar cuando luchemos contra esas cosas.

Adim solo asintió, mientras terminaba de vestirse y colgarse en la espalda su espada y su escudo, ajusto un poco más las cintas, se estiró hacia atrás lo más que pudo, haciendo un ligero ruido metálico con su armadura, y se preparó para salir.

Se dirigieron a la puerta cuando estuvieron listos, pero pararon para despedirse de Jeroh y su hija.

-¿Creen volver a pasar por aquí pronto? Les pregunto el encargado.

\- No lo sabemos Jeroh, todo depende de que pase.

\- Muy bien, solo no mueran en el camino estúpidamente por favor- en el rostro del encargado se veía una genuina preocupación -ya tenemos suficientes muertos sin enterrar, y no quiero que ustedes sean otros más.

Solo asintieron con una media sonrisa, y finalmente salieron por la puerta, para tomar sus caballos y finalmente irse

-Cuídense mucho por favor- les dijo Nila mientras les traía sus monturas - ¡Y CUIDEN A SUS CABALLOS!

\- Si, lo prometemos- le respondió sonriendo Okham.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que ambas monturas tenían sillas y bridas, Adim volteo a ver a Nila con una expresión de duda

\- Son regalo de mi padre y mío, les van a resultar bastante útiles viajeros.

\- Gracias

Montaron, y a un trote ligero se marcharon en la fresca mañana, dejando el rancho atrás.

El camino era tranquilo, la mañana no se parecía en nada al día anterior, tal vez sería nublada, pero con certeza sabían que no llovería ese día. El puente de Kakariko también seguía en su lugar, viejo, dañado, pero aun cumpliendo con su función, para fortuna de todos los de la región en verdad, el río corría abajo con fuerza, y los pilares de Narisha aún seguían verdes, y, con toda sinceridad, hermosos, o tal vez solo era la nostalgia entrando en sus pensamientos.

Se detuvieron en el camino que ascendía entre los pilares, cerca de un pequeño arco de piedra, desde el que podían ver desde lejos el campamento de bokoblins, el cual, honestamente, apenas se le podía considerar como tal, solo eran tres las criaturas que estaban en el lugar, uno azul y dos rojos, los cuales estaban pobremente equipados, solo contaban con unos cuantos garrotes de madera con pinchos.

Descabalgaron, amarraron las riendas de los caballos a un árbol cercano, y caminaron hacia las pequeñas pestes, lentamente.

Adim se colocó su escudo en su brazo derecho, y desenfundó su espada con la derecha, le gustaba su peso en su mano, y como se amoldaba perfectamente a esta; Okham preparo su arco, saco una flecha de su carcaj, la colocó en el arma, tenso la cuerda, apunto, y disparó

La flecha impacto en el ojo de uno de los bokoblins rojos, matándolo al instante, los otros dos lo vieron con sorpresa y se voltearon para enfrentarse al agresor, o al menos lo intento el azul, el último rojo también caía por otra flecha, esta última clavada con fuerza en su frente. El azul corrió hacia el enemigo más cercano: Adim; con furia en su mirada, golpeó como loco tres veces, golpes que Adim bloqueo fácilmente con su escudo, para finalmente matarlo con un tajo rápido y certero, directo a su cuello.

Los bokoblins mancharon la tierra con su sangre, antes de que sus cuerpos desaparecieran en una nube morada, dejando solo atrás unos dientes y unos cuernos.

\- Maldición, esto fue rápido ¿no crees? -comento Okham -el último campamento tenía por lo menos 8, esto lo podrían haber solucionado los propios guardias de la aldea.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Rupias fáciles para nosotros, menos preocupaciones para ellos.

Okham asintió, y trato de ver si podía recuperar las flechas que uso, solo recogió una, la otra se había roto, y no valía la pena reutilizar la punta.

Recogieron los dientes y los cuernos, los metieron en una bolsa, y se dirigieron a volver a montar a sus caballos, faltaba poco para llegar a su hogar.

El paso entre las montañas era algo más estrecho que en otros lugares, pero lo suficientemente ancho como para que pudieran cabalgar lado a lado. El pasto era más escaso que en otros lugares, producto de los constantes viajeros y comerciantes que visitaban la aldea

Justo al final del paso se encontraba el antiguo portón que señalaba la entrada a la aldea Kakariko

Finalmente estaban en casa.

La aldea no había cambiado para nada desde que la dejaron, mismas casas, mismas colinas, y, podrían jurar que hasta olía igual que como lo recordaban: Una sutil y agradable esencia de manzanas, zanahorias y calabazas. Ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír al verlo todo.

Casi inmediatamente se les acerco un guardia, un sheikah de mediana edad, el cual les parecía muy familiar, con una espada de vigilante desenfundada en su mano derecha, interrumpiéndoles el paso, y diciendo:

\- ¡ALTO! Digan sus nombres y el motivo de su visita a la aldea

Okham río, y en un tono divertido le respondió:

\- ¿Que, ya te olvidaste de nosotros, Sila?

El guardia sonrió enfundando su espada

\- Claro que no, infelices, solo quería tratar de asustarlos un poco, ¿Tú no saludas Adim?

Adim se volteo hacia él, sonriendo

\- No lo sé Sila, ¿Si no lo hago me arrestaras o algo por el estilo?

-Es bastante posible. Le respondió riendo Sila- Malditos locos, La mayoría por aquí los daba por muertos casi desde que salieron, supongo que algunos se van a llevar una sorpresa.

\- si tú lo dices Sila, ¿Algo ha cambiado en todo este tiempo?-

-No, casi nada, salvo que Misko se fue con la intención de encontrar tesoros poco tiempo después de que se fueron ("otro idiota", murmuró levemente Sila) y que Hiro finalmente se casó con Jaisi hace un año, y ya tienen una pequeña hija de dos años.

\- Pero que suertudos- le respondió Okham- una pena que nos perdiéramos la boda

\- La verdad si, el pastel fue delicioso y alguien trajo Dulce frescor traído directamente de la ciudadela Gerudo

-No quiero imaginarme el desastre que fue eso- Le contesto riendo Adim

\- Vaya que lo fue, cómo sea, supongo que los voy a escoltar y presentarlos ante Impa.

-¿Y tú puesto de guardia?

\- eso se soluciona fácilmente, ¡CASS!

Apenas Sila hubiera acabado de gritar el nombre, un joven sheikah corrió para llegar hacia ellos.

\- ¿Si, Sila?

-¿Podrías cubrirme en lo que "escoltó" a tan "nobles" visitantes ante Impa?

-Si claro, no hay problema

Sila volteo a ver a los dos viajeros

\- Listo, problema solucionado, acompáñenme por favor.

Los dos amigos descabalgaron, y guiando a sus caballos con las riendas, siguieron a Sila hacia dentro de la aldea.

Okham recordó momentáneamente su no tan lejana juventud, Sila era un amigo que él y Adim habían hecho cuando comenzaron a entrenar como guardias, siempre alegre, pero siempre dispuesto a actuar, era perfecto para el puesto, ellos, pues, aparentemente no lo habían sido tanto, o al menos no se quedaron lo suficientemente para saberlo.

Las casas de madera eran una linda vista, los rostros conocidos, reconfortantes, y dentro de los dos viajeros comenzaba a surgir tal sensación de paz, que pronto desapareció apenas escucharon una voz femenina gritar a todo pulmón:

¡OKHAM, DETENTE JUSTO AHI GRANDÍSIMO DESGRACIADO!

\- Oh por el amor de... -Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Okham antes de que su hermana lo alcanzará

Sonriendo, le dirigió la más tranquila mirada que pudo fingir

\- Buenos días Khyra, ehm, ¿Qué tal?

Khyra lo abofeteo, con menos fuerza de lo habitual, como la experiencia de su hermano se lo indicaba

\- 5 años, ¡5 malditos años! ¡Y la única cosa que se te ocurre decirme es: "¿Qué tal?"!

Okham trato de responder algo, aunque no hizo falta, su hermana ya lo estaba abrazando lo más fuerte que podía, con una enorme felicidad en su rostro.

Sila comenzó a reír y Adim solo sonrió al ver la escena, al menos hasta que Khyra soltó a Okham y se dirigió hacia el

\- No creas que me he olvidado de ti, Adim.

También lo abofeteo, más fuerte que a Okham, y también lo abrazo fuerte, aunque en esta ocasión tardo más en soltarlo a él, parte por culpa de ella, parte por culpa de el

Sila volvió a reír, y les dijo:

\- Yo creo que la presentación no es necesaria que la hagan hoy, y yo tengo que volver a mí puesto, ¡Los veo luego!

Sila se despidió de ellos y corrió para regresar a la entrada del pueblo.

Khyra espero a que se marchara para empezar a hablarles

\- Así que finalmente regresan, si les soy sincera, ¡No sé si estoy feliz o enojada! Lo que si se, es que antes que nada, quiero una disculpa, de los dos

\- ¿Justo ahora? Le pregunto sonriendo Adim

\- Justo ahora

Muy bien -comenzó Okham -lamentamos que nos fuimos sin avisar y tenerte preocupada por tanto tiempo ¿Satisfecha?

\- Siempre un prodigio para hablar- le respondió sarcásticamente Khyra -como sea, ven, también tienes que disculparte con alguien más.

Khyra tomó las riendas del caballo de Okham, acariciándolo para calmarlo, y comenzó a dirigirse a su casa, la cual estaba cerca de la salida del pueblo.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que Adim no los había seguido, y que se estaba dando la vuelta

\- ¿No vienes Adim? Le pregunto Khyra

\- No, yo también tengo que ir a disculparme con alguien más.

Khyra lo entendía, así que fue hacia él, lo volvió a abrazar, y en voz baja le dijo: te veo en la tarde.

Adim sonrió, se despidió de ambos, y se dirigió a la casa de su padre, la cual estaba justo en la colina media, debajo del camino.

Cuando llegó, amarro las riendas del caballo a una de las vallas de madera de la entrada, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, respiro profundo, y la abrió para entrar.

La casa estaba igual que como la había dejado antes de partir: muy ordenada, limpia, pero con un pequeño olor a humedad; estaban los mismos muebles, los mismos pequeños cuadrados, y en la mesa del comedor, estaba sentado un hombre: un hyliano de 41 años, vestido con el clásico traje Sheikah, leyendo un viejo libro.

\- hola pa- le dijo Adim

Su padre levantó la vista inmediatamente, se levantó con rapidez, y casi de inmediato ya tenía a su hijo abrazado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Es verdad -pensó Adim mientras abrazaba a su padre -Estoy en casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La posada de la aldea era oscura y algo fría en el interior, las ventanas de madera estaban cerradas, la puerta se encontraba ligeramente abierta, y un poco de humedad se podía notar en el ambiente, en parte agradable, en parte irritante. A Xein no le importaba, el lugar le parecía un tanto reconfortante, y ya había estado en peores lugares, o al menos eso creía recordar. A su burro lo había amarrado en un poste, y su mochila la había dejado cerca de la cama que había rentado. La vio un instante, un instante un tanto largo, sacudió la cabeza y se movió

Se sentó en una mesa que se encontraba cerca de la entrada, suspiró levemente, se estiró, y comenzó a esperar.

Espero sentado en el día, espero acostado en la noche, y volvió a esperar sentado cuando otra vez hubo luz de día.

Podría haber continuado esperando por mucho tiempo, siempre considero que la paciencia y el tiempo eran su especialidad, además de algo que a él le sobraban, más no tuvo que demostrarlo, en la mañana logró escuchar a una joven que grito a todo pulmón un nombre.

Xein sonrió, se acomodó en su asiento, y espero alegre un poco más.

Khyra no era de las personas que uno podría considerar parlanchinas, aunque tampoco era muy afecta al silencio, y su hermano, definitivamente disfrutaba hablar, por lo que le parecía extraño que, cuando ambos se dirigían a su hogar, Okham estuviera bastante callado, y preocupado realmente.

\- ¿Qué pasa Okham? Le pregunto a su hermano

\- Nada, solo que...la verdad no sé qué decirles, y no sé qué les diré

\- Piensan volver a marcharse ¿Verdad?

Okham volteo a ver a su hermana, detenidamente por primera vez en tanto tiempo, para su pesar en sus ojos vio preocupación y tristeza, aunque ella no lo dijera.

Pensó por un momento en hacer un típico comentario sarcástico o gracioso, no pudo, le faltaron las palabras.

\- Si

Khyra no respondió al momento, solo siguió caminando, pensando, sufriendo un poco, tanto había rezado a Hylia todas las noches, tantos días había esperado en las entradas de la aldea, ¿Para qué? Al fin que ellos dos estaban aquí, otra vez se marchaban. Y no lo aceptaba.

\- Una disculpa tal vez bastará, o no, todo depende de que tan enojados estén, y eso es bastante por cierto.

\- no eres de mucha ayuda ¿Lo sabes?

Khyra sonrió de manera maliciosa, y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo

\- Relájate, créeme que te extrañaron tanto como yo

Ambos llegaron a su casa, vieja, amplia, y opresiva, en opinión de ambos tal vez; Okham se preparó, abrió la puerta y entró.

Mientras eso sucedía, Adim visitaba su vieja habitación, era igual que como la recordaba, algo austera, llena de libros y con una cama que aún se veía agradable, se había quitado la vieja armadura en su cuarto apenas llegado, y se había puesto una sencilla camisa y un viejo pantalón, al menos le dio gusto ver que su ropa vieja no había sido víctima de las polillas, aunque sospecho que su padre tuvo algo que ver con eso. Comió con su padre un cuenco de sopa tibia de zanahoria ninguno de los dos hablaba, no porque no tuvieran que decir, si no porque ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar. Adim fue el que rompió el silencio, entregándole el ópalo que Okham consiguió para él, y preguntándole sobre cualquier cosa que él consideraba "trivial": el estado de la aldea, como había resultado la última cosecha, que tan difícil era ahora el cuidar y vigilar la aldea (su padre era un guardia, como Sila, o el padre de Okham). Esto animó a su padre a comenzar a preguntarle sobre pequeñas cosas: ¿Que lugares había visitado?, ¿Qué tal estaba la aldea Adenya?, ¿Cómo estaba Okham?, y otras preguntas similares.

En menos de una hora ya hablaban como si nunca se hubiera marchado, y así se mantuvieron hasta entrada la tarde.

Okham por su parte tuvo suerte, o algo similar: su padre se encontraba haciendo guardia, y su madre, en cuanto lo vio, su alegría superó su enojo, y lo abrazo mientras lloraba y sonreía, mientras Okham hacia lo mismo. Él también se quitó su traje, y se puso la vestimenta típica Sheikah, al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué otra mejor manera de sentirse en casa? O al menos eso pensó

En cuanto el sol comenzó a esconderse, ambos amigos salieron de sus hogares y se encontraron en frente de la posada, recordando que su contratista los esperaba justo ahí, Khyra los acompañaba, especialmente porque quería saber un poco más sobre lo que se habían dedicado todo este tiempo.

Los tres entraron, y vieron en la mesa a un hombre que los veía fijamente, con los dedos entrelazados y con una sonrisa en la cara, que era parte honesta, parte cínica, y parte inquisitiva.

\- ¿Cumplieron ya con su encargo?-les pregunto Xein, con lo que parecía un intento de rostro serio

De nuevo, la respuesta que obtuvo fue un pequeño saco que contenía partes de Bokoblins.

Xein sonrió, saco una rupia morada de uno de sus bolsillos y se la ofreció a Okham, el cual la guardo junto con las demás

\- supongo que estarán de acuerdo que eran menos de esas cosas está vez, y que vale menos la recompensa ¿No?- les pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

\- si estamos de acuerdo-le respondió cortante Adim -¿Pero por qué nos mandaste por algo tan "sencillo"?, esto lo podrían haber arreglado fácilmente los guardias de la aldea-

\- ¿Y dónde estaría la emoción entonces?

Adim meneo la cabeza, no pensaba discutir o negarlo, así que prefirió acabar con el asunto.

-¿Nos tienes algún otro trabajo?

\- Sí, pero este va a ser un tanto diferente- le respondió Xein frunciendo el ceño

Okham arqueó una ceja y le pregunto: ¿A qué te refieres?

\- hace tiempo contraté a alguien, muy buena persona por cierto, cumplió con 2 encargos pero en cuanto le di el tercer trabajo, nunca regreso por su recompensa y desapareció sin dejar casi nada de rastro que seguir, hasta ayer. Me acabo de enterar que la vieron caminando tranquilamente cerca del puente de Asteus, sin mostrar signos de heridas, o algo similar

\- ¿La vieron? ¿Contrataste a una mujer? Le pregunto Okham

\- Una Gerudo para ser exactos

-¿Quién exactamente la encontró?

-Eso no les incumbe en lo absoluto

\- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? Le pregunto Adim

\- Obviamente matarla, y recuperar las rupias que le di- le respondió Xein con una sonrisa cínica

En cuanto vio el rostro que pusieron los tres (incluyendo a esa joven de la que aún desconocía su nombre) Xein no pudo sino comenzar a reír sin poder controlarse

\- Es una broma por el amor de...

No pudo terminar, pues volvió a ganarle la risa. Adim solo meneo la cabeza en desaprobación, Okham suspiro de alivio, y Khyra, ella solo podía poner una cara de incertidumbre.

En cuanto logró volver a calmarse Xein adoptó una actitud más seria y les dijo:

\- No, lo que quiero que hagan es que la encuentren, y le entreguen esto- les entrego un pequeño paquete, el cual estaba envuelto en cuero- técnicamente aún le debo el pago de su último trabajo, espero que lo vea como una disculpa si es que el último encargo la puso mucho en riesgo.

-Ahora no nos das un adelanto, ¿crees que también vamos a desaparecer? Le pregunto sarcásticamente Okham

-No, pero sé que no lo necesitan en esta ocasión, les daré el pago completo en el rancho del pantano, el que se encuentra en la orilla este del rio Hylia ¿Aceptan?

\- Aceptamos

\- ¡Bien! Entonces ya no tengo motivos para estar aquí, espero llegar en un día o dos...ojalá.

Xein se levantó de su silla, tomó su mochila, y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de la posada, escucho que la joven le preguntaba

\- Dices que piensas llegar al rancho del pantano ¿Por qué no pasas tu por el puente de Asteus? Te queda de paso si sigues el camino.

Xein se volteó para ver a detalle a la joven: Tez pálida, rostro alargado, de cejas blancas y cabello largo del mismo color, y unos brillantes ojos de color carmesí. No había duda, era la hermana de Okham, sus rostros eran similares, salvó en el mentón.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre chica?

\- Khyra ¿Por?

-Pienso tomar una ruta distinta Khyra, en ocasiones el camino normal es más riesgoso que otros menos convencionales.

Xein ya se encontraba en la puerta de la posada cuando volteo ligeramente y le dijo a Khyra:

-Cuida bien a tu hermano y a tu amigo ¿sí? Les harás falta más adelante, créeme.

Xein finalmente se marchó, montado en su burro, dirección al norte, mientras, los tres salieron de la posada sin saber que hacer hasta el día de mañana. Okham propuso subir por la colina que se encontraba cerca del santuario antiguo, para poder pasar la noche y ponerse todos al corriente. Los otros dos aceptaron. El ascenso fue fácil, recolectar la leña también, y no tardaron mucho en hacer que una fogata brillara justo en frente del viejo edificio muerto, ahí había menos riesgo de incendio.

Platicaron durante un buen tiempo, ellos hablaban de sus aventuras, como esa vez que lucharon contra 6 moblins negros al sur de Tabanta. Le hablaron sobre el Dragón Farore, el cual vieron cuando acamparon en el gran puente del lago Hylia, y también sobre la aldea de los Rito, distribuida a lo largo de una gran y alta roca.

Ella hablo sobre todo lo que había sucedido en Kakariko y Hatelia, sucesos en otros lugares de Necluda, y los festivales y festejos que se habían perdido en su ausencia.

Recordaron viejos tiempos, cuando los tres corrían y se perdían en el bosquecito que tenían ahora a sus espaldas, o cuando molestaban cucos solo para ver a quién picotearían primero, o cuando entre los tres entrenaban a escondidas, principalmente por la oposición del padre de los hermanos, el cual no quería que su hija aprendiera a usar armas, una pena, ella resultó ser bastante buena, mucho mejor que su hermano en realidad, al menos en cuanto a espadas se refería.

Siguieron así toda la noche, riendo y disfrutando, hasta que el fuego se apagó, y ya no hubo mucho que recordar o mencionar. El primero en dormirse fue Okham, como había dicho, disfrutaba dormir en pasto, eso, y quería darle privacidad a ellos dos.

Cuando Khyra vio que su hermano se durmió, se acercó a Adim, se sentó al lado de él y lo abrazo, abrazo que el correspondió. Hasta ese momento ella se dio el lujo de ver a detalle su rostro, no había cambiado mucho, si, se le notaban ligeramente esos años, pero aún era bastante joven, y atractivo, al menos en su opinión, aunque su rostro ya mostraba unas cuantas cicatrices, una ligera en el puente nasal, dos en su mejilla derecha, además, su cabello negro ahora estaba más largo, y lo sujetaba con una cinta. Ya se acostumbraría a todos esos cambios. Recargando su cabeza en su hombro, ambos vieron hacia las montañas y el cielo, la vista que tenían sobre la laguna Ciere era perfecta: sus pequeñas cascadas brillaban de manera hermosa con la luz de luna, y su movimiento armonioso era de cierta manera reconfortante. Adim volteo a verla, acarició su cabello y divertido le pregunto:

¿Si sabes que podrías haberme abrazado en cualquier momento verdad? A Okham no le importaría

-Lo sé, pero quería estar a solas contigo un rato

El la abrazo más fuerte, y sonrió. Ella quería decirle algo, algo de lo que ella estaba segura, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría el, así que simplemente se lo dijo:

-Voy a ir con ustedes Adim

El frunció el entrecejo, el volteo a ver, vio la determinación en sus ojos, pero obviamente no estaba de acuerdo.

\- No Khyra, es demasiado riesgoso, y...

-¿Crees que no lo sé? No soy una chiquilla que lo ve como un capricho Adim, no voy a dejar que las dos personas que más me importan en ese mundo estén ahí fuera, arriesgando sus traseros todos los días, sin que yo pueda hacer algo al respecto ¿Crees que no escuché en sus historias cuantas veces podrían haber muerto? Tarde cinco años en volver a verlos ¿Qué pasaría si hubieran muerto, sin ninguna forma de saberlo? Habría esperado hasta el fin de mis días a qué volvieran, algo que jamás sucedería. Y yo no estoy dispuesta a que eso suceda.

\- Khyra, pero...

-No me interesa lo que digas Adim, no hay nada que digas que me haga cambiar de opinión.

Adim solo meneo la cabeza, sabía lo testaruda que Khyra podía ser, pero también sabía que ella tenía razón, ellos dos habían sido egoístas al no pensar en el dolor que le causaron a varias personas cuando se marcharon. Continúo pensando en eso hasta que se durmió. Al menos en eso tuvo suerte, esa noche no tuvo ningún sueño extraño, eso, y Khyra durmió abrazada a él.

Los tres se despertaron de madrugada, el sol aún tardaría en salir. Khyra le informo rápidamente a su hermano sobre su decisión, para su sorpresa, él estuvo de acuerdo, decidieron verse en la salida oeste de la aldea, con suministros para el viaje y equipamiento.

En cuanto Adim entro a su casa vio a su padre esperándolo justo en la entrada de esta, llevaba su espada y su escudo, y en su rostro se veía tristeza

Adim titubeó, la primera vez se había marchado sin ningún problema, ya que no se despidió de él, no sería lo mismo en esta ocasión.

\- Pa...yo...

Su padre solo sonrió, extendió hacia el su espada, y espero a que la tomara para hablar:

-La afile toda la noche para ti

La desenfundó y comprobó, en efecto, que el filo era perfecto, podría decapitar a un Bokoblin rojo sin ningún problema, como si fuera mantequilla.

\- Desde un principio sabía que te volverías a marchar hijo, está en tu sangre, a tu madre también le encantaba viajar... solo prométeme, que harás todo lo posible para regresar de nuevo, no para que te quedes, solo para decirle hola de nuevo a tu padre.

Adim no hablo, solo pudo abrazar a su padre, y afirmar con la cabeza, entro a la casa, tomo sus cosas y unas cuantas provisiones con el consentimiento de su padre, se vistió su armadura rápidamente, dio un último vistazo a su casa, y se despidió de su padre una vez más antes de partir.

En cuanto a Okham y Khyra, fue más rápido, sus padres dormían, así que no se enteraron ni en qué momento entraron, tomaron lo que necesitaban, y partieron. Aunque al menos Khyra tuvo la gentileza de dejar una nota, explicando su partida (y pidiendo perdón por robarle dos espadas y un escudo de vigilante a su padre) Ambos se vistieron sus respectivos trajes. Okham no pudo dejar de notar que su hermana llevaba una versión modificada del clásico traje de sigilo Sheikah, el cual llevaba más placas de armadura, y una especie de peto ligero. El traje definitivamente era menos útil para su función original de pasar desapercibido, ya que hacía más ruido, pero también protegía mejor del daño.

\- ¿Lo hiciste tú? Le pregunto

\- No del todo, me ayudo Jinaru, la encargada de la tienda de ropa, al parecer le resultó divertido tanto modificarlo, como hacerlo para una mujer.

Okham solo sonrió, y ambos salieron de su hogar en dirección a la salida occidental, donde Adim ya los esperaba

\- Linda armadura- le dijo este último a Khyra- ¿La hiciste tú?

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, volteo una última vez a la aldea, como si se estuviera despidiendo de ella, suspiró levemente, volteo de nuevo la mirada hacia la salida y sonrió.

Los tres se marcharon, cabalgando con un paso ligero hacia la gran extensión verde que se mostraba ante ellos.

Khyra montaba el mismo palafrén castaño que Adim, mientras que Okham montaba un caballo azul, ambas monturas eran bastante dóciles, lo cual facilitaba bastante su manejo

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo es que consiguieron caballos?- les pregunto Khyra con curiosidad

\- Matamos a un mercader al norte de Farore y se los robamos- le respondió Okham con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Si... claro ¿Adim?

\- No está mintiendo del todo, hac meses nos encontramos a un mercader peleando contra dos lizalfos en esa zona, corrimos para poder ayudarlo, pero llegamos tarde, uno de esos 2 desgraciados logró atravesarle el pecho con una lanza, matándolo al instante... Al menos les hicimos lo mismo a esos bastardos.

\- ¿Y se quedaron con sus caballos?

\- Si, hubiera sido una pena no hacerlo, ten por seguro que si no nos los llevábamos, los usarían o se los comerían Bokoblins, o algo peor.

El viento era frio y constante, el pasto que cubría toda la extensión que representaba la colina de Sahasra formaba extrañas y hermosas formas, todo era calmado y bello para Khyra, a pesar de que ya había visto ese paisaje cientos de veces, tal vez por qué ya no tenía nada que la detuviera de disfrutarlo, pero, como aprendió en ese momento (conocimiento que conservaría para el resto de su vida), la calma nunca dura, y siempre es seguida del peligro.

Tres bokoblins se acercaban hacia ellos, los tres montando en caballos salvajes, dos eran azules, uno era rojo. De los azules, uno estaba armado con lo que parecía una espada, el otro con una porra con pinchos, el rojo llevaba un arco de viajero en cuestión.

El rojo apunto hacia ellos y disparó, aparentemente no era muy diestro, la flecha se clavó a mínimo 5 metros y medio de donde estaban.

Ninguno necesito decir nada, los tres descabalgaron y se alejaron rápidamente de sus caballos hacia la izquierda, así estos no correrían mucho peligro. Los tres se prepararon y desenfundaron sus armas: 3 espadas, un escudo y un arco, Adim no pudo dejar de notar que Khyra blandía las dos espadas de vigilante al mismo tiempo. No estaba seguro de que tan eficiente fuera eso, pero no tardarían en averiguarlo. Los bokoblins se acercaban cada vez más a ellos, Okham apunto con su arco, pero no disparó de inmediato, no quería herir al caballo, espero dos segundos, exhaló, y disparó la flecha, que silbando se clavó con fuerza en el pecho del bokoblin rojo, matándolo al instante, lo cual causó que su montura para en seco, sin embargo, los otros dos no se detuvieron y continuaron dirigiéndose hacia ellos, el preparo de inmediato otra flecha y disparó hacia el más cercano, no falló, aunque solo le dio en el brazo izquierdo, aun así fue suficiente para desmontarlo, el último de ellos se dirigió directo hacia Adim.

Adim se colocó en posición, sabía que no podría esquivar al caballo y desmontar al bokoblin al mismo tiempo, al menos, no sin herir al primero, así que buscaría hacerle el menor daño posible. Cuando estaba a menos de 6 metros, Adim giro, esquivo al caballo y rápidamente dio un tajo con su espada en los cuartos traseros del animal, no era un corte profundo ni mortal, pero si lo suficientemente doloroso como para que el caballo se encabritara, se levantará en sus patas traseras y causará la caída de su jinete, el cual cayó de espaldas a la tierra. Adim no perdió el tiempo, y antes de dejar que la criatura se levantará, ya le había traspasado el cráneo con fuerza con su espada, hizo un ruido crujiente horrible y término manchando de gran manera su arma y el suelo con su sangre, pero al menos estaba muerto.

Mientras eso pasaba, el otro bokoblin ya se había levantado y se dirigió hacia la persona más cercana (tal era su comportamiento), la persona en cuestión era Khyra. El bokoblin blandió con furia su arma: una espada de soldado, y atacó con un tajo directo al pecho de ella, el cual evadió fácilmente saltando hacia atrás, en cuanto tocó el suelo, Khyra se impulsó con el pie izquierdo, usando su espada que blandía con la mano izquierda, atacó con una estocada directo al hombro aprovechando la velocidad, traspasando los músculos y nervios de la criatura, la saco con fuerza mientras el herido chillaba de dolor y lo remato con un tajo al cuello usando su espada en la mano derecha, parte por piedad, parte por una sensación que no era capaz de describir en ese instante.

El combate había terminado en menos de medio minuto, sangriento, sí, pero fugaz.

Khyra cerró los ojos en cuanto el cadáver desapareció en una nube morada, y suspiró profundamente, no le temía a la sangre o a matar, cuando eran niños, los tres en ocasiones cazaban conejos y pequeñas aves, y más de una vez ella fue la que remataba al pobre animal, pero no era el mismo sentimiento, era algo distinto, ¿Adrenalina? ¿Temor? ¿Gozo?

¿Te encuentras bien Khyra? -le dijo Adim interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos, mientras se acercaba hacia ella, para su alivió, sin ninguna herida

\- Si, solo que, no sé cómo expresarlo... ¿Lo hice bien, por cierto?

\- No lo sé, no pude observarte ¿Okham?

-¿Por qué siempre me preguntan todo a mí?-le respondió riendo, aunque con un gesto fingido de hartazgo - pero si, lo hiciste excelente hermanita

Khyra solo respondió golpeándolo levemente en el brazo derecho, pero se notaba que estaba satisfecha. Adim se acercó a donde antes estaba el cadáver del bokoblin que mató Khyra, se agachó y tomo la espada que antes este portaba, era de la misma época que la que el traía, aunque de calidad un tanto menor, aun así, la hoja era excelente y no se notaban rastros de herrumbre.

\- ¿Te la vas a llevar? Le pregunto Okham

\- No estaría de más tener un arma de repuesto, supongo que estoy de suerte, el infeliz traía la funda

Adim tomo la funda de la espalda del lugar donde antes se encontraba el cadáver, era de buena manufactura, hecha de madera, con cubierta de cuero entintado y remaches y adornos de acero de buena calidad. La espada encajaba perfectamente en ella, con un sonido que le gustó a Adim, se colgó el arma en la parte trasera de la correa que cruzaba su peto, justo al lado de su arma original.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia sus caballos, montaron, y en silencio, volvieron a retomar el camino, a donde fuera que esté los guiaría.

Nota del "escritor"(Dios, vaya que es gracioso escribir eso):A todos los que han leído esto (y tal vez hasta gustado) Se que estos primeros tres capítulos son algo aburridos o de cierta manera confusos, pero necesitaba de alguna manera manera introducir a los protagonistas de la historia, y pensé que no se necesitaría narrar todas sus previas "aventuras" antes de lo que es en si la historia. El siguiente capitulo también contara con el mismo estilo, pues aun me falta introducir a dos personajes importantes, así que espero que no se aburran de gran manera. Tratare de conservar lo mas que se pueda una historia apegada al Lore oficial, sin embargo existirán discrepancias, como que en esta historia las aldeas y el mundo en general sera mucho mas grande que lo que se vio en Breath of the wild. Otro punto importante es que en esta historia no tendrán participación "directa" los protagonistas del juego (Link y Zelda) ya que la historia es una suerte de "Precuela" de algo que supuestamente sucedió 54 años antes de los sucesos del juego. Les pido perdón por esta "biblia" je, pero tenia que aclarar eso, gracias


End file.
